deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris
Beerus VS Solaris is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Dragon Ball VS VS Super Smash Bros. VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The ultimate destructive gods battle to the death! Will the Universe hold up in a battle like this? Highly unlikely! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Gods. The most powerful beings in the fictional universes. Some are benevolent, kind, gods, while others... Boomstick: Are deadly, destructive badasses, like these 3! Beerus, the god of destruction. Wiz: Tabuu, the creator of the Subspace realm. Boomstick: And Solaris, the sun god and the strongest being in the Sonic-verse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Beerus (Cues: DBZ: Battle of Gods-The Chosen Warriors ) Wiz: Beerus the destroyer, one of the most powerful and feared gods in the universe. Beerus is a god of destruction and destroys planets to help the creation of new ones. However, Beerus does not act under Supreme Kai's orders, and he destroys planets as he pleases during the periods between his long sleeps. Eventually, Beerus went to Earth to find out more about the Super Saiyan God prophecy. Boomstick: And Buu pissed Beerus, leading him to beat all the Z-Fighters. Even after angering Vegeta by slapping Bulma, Beerus beat him with only a tenth of his power. Goku arrived shortly after, and with help from Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Videl, he became a Super Saiyan God and the two did battle. Beerus eventually prevailed with using only 70% of his full power. (Cues: Dragon Ball Super-Beerus' Madness ) Wiz: Beerus posses incredible power, speed, and durability. His strength has allowed him to easily curbstomp Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Mr. Buu, Android 18, Tien, Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, and Super Saiyan 1 Vegeta, destroy half a planet by tapping it with a finger, and almost destroy the whole universe when clashing with Super Saiyan God Goku! Strength/Destructive Power *'Took out Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Mr. Buu, Android 18, Tien, Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, and Super Saiyan 1 Vegeta with ease' *'Destroyed a planet with the tap of one finger' *'Almost destroyed the universe when clashing with Super Saiyan God Goku' Boomstick: Beerus and Goku had already collided once, and Old Kai stated that if they collided two more times, the whole Universe would be destroyed and it would become a void of nothingness. Hell, his mere prescence terrified Golden Frieza, who could fight with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who is even more powerful than Super Saiyan God Goku! Durability *'Unfazed by a slap from Bulma' *'Survived a beatdown from an enraged SS2 Vegeta at 1/10 of his full power' *'Took hits from SSG Goku at 70% full power' *'Survived being karate-chopped by Whis' Wiz: Beerus' durability is even more impressive than his power. He was unharmed by a slap from Bulma, and after he slapped her back, Vegeta underwent a rage boost as a Super Saiyan 2. Still, Beerus at ONE TENTH of his power was able to survive a beatdown from him. He could tank hits from Super Saiyan God Goku at 70% full power, and most impressively, he survived being knocked out by his teacher, Whis. Boomstick: Speaking of Whis, he was so fast that he could travel across the universe in 3 hours, making him 271.6 trillion times the speed of light! Wiz: This is 182 sextillion, 139 quintillion, 476 quadrillion, 436 trillion, 400 billion miles per hour! And Whis was transporting several passengers with him, so he almost certainly could go faster than that. Beerus is only marginally slower than Whis, so he could achieve speeds approaching that. Boomstick: Beerus also has a lot of attacks, such as......HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THAT'S A LOT OF ATTACKS! Just look at the info below for all of his attacks. Abilities *'Ki Blast' **'Most basic form of energy waves' **'Can easily destroy planets' *'Tail Attack' *'Afterimage Strike' **'Where the user uses several afterimages to distract his/her opponent' **'Common attack since the original ''Dragon Ball' *'Headshot''' **'Beerus raises one hand above his opponent and flicks them away with no effort, but dealing a great amount of damage' *'Kiai' **'A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent.' **'Used since ''Dragon Ball' *'Beerus’ Counterattack''' **'Beerus dodges the opponent’s attack and delivers a hard chop to him/her from behind' *'Destruction Before Creation' **'Beerus produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires a purple energy wave at his opponent' *'Pressure Point Attack' **'Strikes in the Pressure Points of the opponent' **'Used many times throughout DBZ, but Beerus often does it by Karate Chopping' *'Can you Keep Up?' **'Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a kick to the gut, then he proceeds to rapidly kick the opponent and finishes with a forward left kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage' *'Double Axe Handle' **'Beerus cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent' **'Originally used by many other characters in ''Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z' *'God of Destruction’s Wrath''' **'Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki blasts from his aura in all directions' **'Used in ''DBZ: Battle of Gods by Beerus when fighting Super Saiyan God Goku in the Underground Lake''' *'God of Destruction’s Rampage' **'Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks' *'Explosive Wave' **'a technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them.' *'Sealing Spell' **'Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years' *'Enhanced Hearing' **'Allows him to overhear people even if they are far away and whispering' *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' **'A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack' *'Paralyzing Gaze' **'Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile' **'Likely only works on opponents as strong as or weaker than him' *'Sneeze Blast' **'A simple sneeze that produces a powerful energy blast capable of involuntarily destroying the two suns of Beerus' planet' **'Shown in ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F' **'Almost killed Goku and Vegeta''' **'Rivals the overpowered sneeze of Pre-Crisis Superman which can wipe out a whole solar system' *'Palm Energy Infusion Explosion' **'A move where Beerus places his palm on the opponent, infusing yellow ki into them through his palm by having it cover their body as an aura, then he releases and the ki explodes, injuring his foe' *'Energy Nullification' **'Beerus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless' **'Used during his fight with Goku, in which he negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Goku and his own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire universe.' *'Destruction' **'Done by extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then (sometimes) announcing "Destruction"' **'Completely disintegrates his enemies into nothing' **'Can even destroy ghosts' **'Can do it without even looking at the enemy' *'“Atom-like energy sphere”' **'A ki ball that is similar to an atom, fired by hitting it' **'Said to be uncatchable and uncrushable, so Goku had to destroy it with a ki blast' **'Used this against Goku in Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to destroy Earth.' **'Can create and fire a barrage of them by hitting the first one' *'Cloning' **'Can create at least 11 to 12 clones of himself to aid him in fighting his opponent' *'Immunity' **'Beerus is immune to possession' **'He is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user' **'Also immune to poisons' **'Normal ki has no effect on him' *'Powerful Lungs' **'Can breathe in the stratosphere' **'Even able to survive in a vacuum without air' Wiz: ....Wow. Beerus has a huge amount of attacks, but not many transformations. His only real "transformations" are when he finally reaches full power, and when he gets mad. When he is enraged, he is far more powerful than his base form. Beerus hasn't even had to go full out before, a testament to his immense power. Unfortunately, this is another one of his greatest weaknesses. Boomstick: Beerus has rarely had to use his full power in any of his fights. Well, if at all. And it could be an asset, but if he fought someone stronger than he ever fought, it could be a problem. Hell, when fighting Super Saiyan God Goku, he used 70% of his full power. Weaknesses *'Has rarely, if ever, used his full power in a fight' **'While this shows his immense power, it could be a problem against a powerful enough enemy' *'Short-tempered' *'Arrogant' *'Zen'o' Wiz: Plus, Beerus is extremely short-tempered and somewhat arrogant, usually underestimating his opponents. Also, Beerus has one fear. The King of All, Zen'o. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! A child is the king of everything? What's next, dolphins becoming president? Wiz: Well, Boomstick, Zen'o may look like a child, but even gods of destruction have a reason to fear him. He stands above all twelve universes. In fact, according to Whis, there used to be 18 universes in total. But when Zen'o got angry....." Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! That's insane! No wonder Beerus fears him! Still, when your only fear is the King of All, and you haven't even had to use your full power, who else can stop you? Wiz: Not many have surpassed Beerus the Destroyer. Beerus taps a planet, and as half of it explodes, Beerus and Whis fly away and watch it explode. Whis: "A bit harsh for food you call tasty, wouldn't you say, my lord?" Beerus: (grunts) "That grease is unhealthy, makes you sluggish all day. I've done this galaxy a favor." Tabuu (Cues: Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Tabuu Battle Theme ) Wiz: Tabuu is the leader of the Subspace Army, an evil force working to expand Subspace by using Subspace Bombs to try to pull worlds into it. Boomstick: And Tabuu is the leader of Subspace for a good reason! He easily was able to one-shot Master Hand, who created the Smash Bros. universe! Hell, Tabuu could even take out some of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's strongest fighters, such as Mario and Samus Aran with ease. Hell, he is faster than Master Hand, who can casually keep up with MFTL+ fighters, like Samus Aran. Wiz: And speaking of power, Tabuu created the Subspace realm and embodies it, giving him insane power. Tabuu can use that power as a variety of attacks. Boomstick: Yeah, A LOT of attacks! Attacks *'Shark Blade' **'Transforms into a giant blade and rams into his opponent' *'Diving Slash' **'Appears high above one side of the arena and dives towards his opponents and turns his arm into an energy blade.' **'Can easily be jumped over' *'Golden Bracket' **'Transforms into two glowing yellow brackets, grabs his opponent and slams them down with great force' *'Chain of Light' **'Tabuu creates a golden chain and throws it in front of him in an attempt to catch the player. If he succeeds, he will swing the player around before smashing them into the ground.' **'Used to control Master Hand' *'Electrical Shield' **'The purple sphere inside his torso splits into several fragments, which fly in circles around him for a short time while emitting electricity.' **'Leaves Tabuu wide open breifly' **'Somewhat resembles an atom, with Tabuu being the nucleus and his fragmented energy core being electrons' *'Rapid Chop' **'Tabuu teleports behind the player and repeatedly slashes the area in front of him, creating visible purple slashes.' **'Leaves himself wide open to projectiles, and he can be attacked from behind' *'Pinpoint Explosion' **'Performs a pointing gesture, then five locations along a line leading to the player's current location will flash golden once and explode after about two seconds' **'Can be avoided by escaping the golden flashes before they explode.' *'Ghost Projection' **'Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in every direction, which explode after achieving a certain distance' **'Can be dodged, but they explode when they make contact with the ground, so even if they are avoided, the opponent can still be damaged' **'Can also be destroyed, preferably by projectiles' *'Dragon Laser' **'Manifests a head of a dragon (also resembles the Dark Cannons)' *'Floats beneath Tabuu as it fires a powerful laser horizontally across the stage.' **'Can be jumped over' *'Bullet Rain' **'Appears in a random area in the air and bombards a character as he fires a barrage of small bullets' **'Ends with a huge ball of energy.' **'Easily avoidable by staying behind him, or keeping distance and jumping.' *'Shuriken Boomerang' **'Throws a huge, circular, three-bladed chakram, which flies across the stage like a boomerang before he catches it' **'Easily avoided by jumping.' **'boomerang only has three blades, but the speed of its spin makes it look like it has about nine.' *'Off Waves' **'Proceeds to unleash three massive circular shockwaves that encompass his whole stage' **'If these hit, they will cause massive damage and knockback' **'Can be dodged by flight or a high enough jump' *'Eye Lasers' **'Grows to a gigantic size to the point that only his head appears on the side of the screen in his stage' **'Then fires a red laser from each eye' **'Can be very easily avoided by hiding right under Tabuu's chin, making him open to attack' *'Teleport' **'Tabuu teleports around the stage' **'Also sometimes teleports behind the character and attacks with one of the available attacks.' **'Makes a distinctive sound on his last use of teleport' *'Explosive Teleport' **'Tabuu teleports around, leaving a red explosion everywhere he teleports' Wiz: Although Tabuu has a lot of powerful attacks and incredible physical power, he has a few important weaknesses. A lot of his attacks are powerful, but many of them are easily avoidable. Also, he's vulnerable to being caught off guard, as Sonic in base form caught him off guard and took out his wings. Boomstick: Regardless, Tabuu is one of the most badass characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Solaris (Cues: Boss - Solaris Phase 1 ) Wiz: Solaris. One of the most powerful beings in the Sonic-verse. Originally, he was just a flame. The, the Duke of Soleanna started the Solaris project to try to harness the flame’s power to change history to correct past mistakes. In the duke’s case, it was so him and his daughter, Princess Elise, could see his dead wife again. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Solaris became unstable and in an explosion, he was split into two halves: Mephiles the Dark and Iblis. Iblis represented his raw power, and Mephiles represented his mind. Mephiles was sealed inside an artifact known as the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, while the Duke sealed Iblis inside of Princess Elise’s soul. Wiz: Before dying from the wounds as a result of the accident, he told his daughter never to cry as the seal would be destroyed and Iblis would be released. Boomstick: Well, that didn’t go so well. Mephiles escaped and began an attempt to reunite with Iblis to become Solaris. He even tried to get Shadow to join him! When he killed Sonic, Elise couldn’t stop herself from crying and Iblis was released. Mephiles then merged with Iblis and became Solaris. Wiz: Solaris is by far the most powerful being in the Sonic-verse. Well, except for the characters in the Archie Comics, but that’s for another Death Battle. Anyway, Eggman stated that targeting Solaris’ weak spots were the only way Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver could beat him. Otherwise, he would be impossible to stop. Boomstick: In fact, they still couldn’t physically destroy him! What’s more is that Solaris is one of the few beings who can actually injure Super Sonic, Super Shadow, or Super Silver with sheer force! Damn! Wiz: Solaris is so durable that standard attacks won’t do anything. It takes no less than super-charged Chaos powers to even cause damage to him. Even after a combined assault from Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their super forms, Solaris easily recovered. Boomstick: As a god of time, Solaris has time manipulation, and if we weren’t stopped, he would have consumed all existing timelines! Even though there are only 2 or 3 timelines in the Sonic-verse, that’s pretty impressive! Wiz: As a transcendent lifeform, Solaris can exist throughout the past, present, and future at the same time, giving him temporal omnipresence, and making him nearly impossible to defeat unless simultaneously attacked in the past, present, and future all at once. He can create space-time rifts that can suck in objects into oblivion, or hurl condensed matter from other place with enough power to hurt Super form users. (Cues: Boss - Solaris Phase 2 ) Boomstick: Solaris can project energy as massive lasers and create purple orbs that can harm a Super form user. He has some pyrokinesis from Iblis, who is a being of fire. He can even create a temporary impenetrable force-field. His other abilities include firing meteors from his red eyes. Wiz: Solaris has limited shapeshifting, allowing him to transform into stronger forms of himself. His second form changes his sun-like appendage on his back into wings. In his second form, Solaris can even increase his speed and ability to fire energy beams. Boomstick: Despite his incredible power, Solaris has a few weaknesses. In his first form, the light shells on his body can leave him vulnerable to attack in his red core. In both forms, Solaris’ greatest weakness is his core, which Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver attacked to stop him. Wiz: Also, Solaris only has omnipresence through one timeline, so if someone powerful enough attacked him in the past, present, and future all at once or wiped out the whole timeline, Solaris could be destroyed. And finally, when Sonic, Shadow, and Silver defeated Solaris, he turned back to his original form, a simple flame on a candle. Princess Elise then blew out the flame, completely erasing Solaris from existence. Boomstick: Still, with the power to wipe out whole timelines and to injure a Super form user with sheer force, that’s got to be pretty fucking hard to do! Solaris bellows as he goes into battle with Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Sonic. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Universe 7. Earth In space, Solaris appeared once again. Somehow, he had been revived and had achieved his huge form again. This time though, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow had assistance from Goku and Vegeta. With the hedgehogs in their super forms, and the Saiyan transformed into their Super Saiyan Blue states, they were ready to save the universe. As they were ready to attack, a voice called out, "Hold it right there!" The heroes turned around. Standing there was Beerus the Destroyer. "This being is trying to destroy the universe? That’s MY job!" Beerus flew up towards Solaris as Eggman shook his head and said, "This probably won’t end well." Goku and his friends looked at Eggman in confusion. He explained. "Solaris is a super-dimensional being that exists in the past, present, and future. Defeating him now would do nothing. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver only beat him by attacking his core and attacking him in the past, present, and future." Goku and his friends all had a look of fear on their faces as they watched Beerus face Solaris. Beerus flew right in front of Solaris and faced him. "So, you like destruction? Well, fuck off, because destruction is MY job! I’m a literal GOD of destruction!" Another voice said, "Oh, is that true? I don’t think so." The voice came from none other than Tabuu. Sonic looked up in shock. "Tabuu?! I thought we defeated him!" Goku asked him, "Sonic, you know him?" Sonic turned and nodded. “Yes. I helped a lot of my friends from other worlds in defeating him. I don’t know how he’s back though.” Tabuu boasted, "So you two like destroying things? Well, screw you, I’m adding this area to my subspace." Beerus, now angry, shouted, "No you fucking don’t! I may be a god of destruction, but this world is my home, and I will not let you add it to your 'Subspace'! Bring it on!" Solaris bellowed as he got ready for battle as Beerus and Tabuu did the same. Beerus and Tabuu flew towards each other and kept on throwing punches at each other. Solaris decided to join in too, shooting purple orbs at the two. Beerus turned and simply nullified them. Tabuu caught Beerus with the Chain of Light and proceeded to smash him into the moon. Beerus got up and brushed himself off. Tabuu was shocked, but he still flew towards Beerus, who simply caught him off guard with a Kiai. Solaris, annoyed, started hurling condensed matter at Tabuu and Solaris. Beerus quickly dodged them, and Tabuu teleported away. Beerus and Tabuu now faced Solaris. They both started firing Energy Blasts at Solaris, but his arms blocked them. When Solaris removed his arms from his chest, Beerus rushed to him, and started repeatedly punching him, and tried to use energy blasts. Beerus easily escaped before Solaris could grab him. Tabuu released his wings and prepared to use his Off-Wave attack. When he fired, the shockwaves hit him in his core, causing him to fall. This made him think he beat Solaris, but soon after he came back, since they had not attacked him in the past, present, and future. Both were surprised, then they turned to each other. Tabuu prepared to use his Off-Wave attack again, but Beerus was ready. He extended his right hand, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally. He was ready to use destruction. Tabuu stopped, feeling himself being destroyed. "Wait, what the hell is happening? AUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!" Beerus simply said, "CTRL, ALT, DELETE, BITCH!" AS he was being destroyed, Tabuu yelled out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" K.O. (#1) Now with Tabuu gone, Beerus turned to Solaris. "Well, that wasn’t very hard. As for you, 'Solaris', you are much tougher than that guy. I’ll commend you for that. But still, I cannot have you destroying this world. I live in this world, and destruction is MY job!" Solaris bellowed as he got ready to fight. Beerus powered up to full power, ready for battle. Beerus quickly rushed Solaris before he had a chance to charge up an attack. Beerus kept on kicking him repeatedly but it could not do him in. Beerus had enough. He wanted to end this fight quickly. He grabbed Solaris by the core, and tried destruction. Solaris disappeared as he bellowed. Beerus grinned, thinking he had won. However, soon after, Solaris was back. Beerus was shocked at how Solaris could supposedly withstand everything he had. Solaris shot out condensed matter, sending Beerus flying back. Recovering, Beerus was mad. An aura formed around him as he yelled, "Okay, you’ve really pissed me off!" He rushed towards Solaris at full speed and punched him in the weak spot. His punch created a huge shockwave that traveled across the whole universe. Goku, Sonic, and their friends all felt it. Whis noted, "Okay, that’s not good." Sonic asked, "What are you talking about?" Whis answered, "I fear the universe may be in trouble." Everyone looked on in shock. "If Beerus clashes with that Solaris being one or two more times, the entire universe will be destroyed and become a void of nothingness." Tails thought for a few seconds, and he had an idea. "Hey guys, I got an idea! If there’s another universe nearby, we could teleport Earth to it!" Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles all agreed to it. Even Whis understood. "Probably. It’s our only way to escape if the universe is destroyed. We should head to Universe 6. It’s the nearest one." Sonic and his friends started charging up, ready to teleport Earth to Universe 6. “CHAOS…………" Meanwhile, Beerus punched Solaris in the core again, creating even more devastating shockwaves. Goku said, “Come on guys, we don’t have much time before the Universe is destroyed!" Whis told him, 'Give them a few seconds, Goku. It takes time to do something like this." Beerus was about to charge at Solaris one last time, with all his energy into it. At that moment, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow were ready. "CONTROL!" The Earth was teleported all the way to Universe 6, right near a star, which was convenient. Meanwhile, back in Universe 7, Beerus finally hit Solaris as hard as he could. Finally, the universe couldn’t take it anymore, and the it was completely obliterated. Now a void of empty space like Whis had predicted, Beerus stood there. However, Solaris was gone. Since all the space-time continuum was destroyed, Solaris could not regenerate. Beerus smiled, knowing he had won. Now that Earth was safely in Universe 6, they could use the Dragon Balls to bring back Universe 7. Results Boomstick: You see, Wiz? I told you this was going to happen! Now hand over those 20 dollars! Wiz: Ugh, fine. For any of those that are wondering what this was about, Boomstick bet that the Universe would be destroyed in this fight. I bet it would be spared, and I lost. Anyway, this fight was a crazy one. Boomstick: Overall, Beerus was the fastest, strongest, and most durable, while Tabuu was not too far behind. Solaris was the slowest, weakest, and least durable, but had the highest AP and temporal omnipresence, which made him nearly impossible to kill. Wiz: Since Tabuu couldn’t kill Solaris yet he could be killed by Beerus, he was the first to go. Also, Beerus was so much faster than either of them that it would be near impossible to land a hit on him. Tabuu, from scaling to characters like Meta Knight, he is at most billions of times FTL, while Beerus is trillions of times FTL. Beerus had an easy way to take out Tabuu, especially with destruction, and to avoid Solaris’ attacks. Between Solaris and Beerus, this fight seems like it could go either way, so we needed to look at tiny details of the characters to decide who wins between Beerus and Solaris. Boomstick: So how could Beerus destroy Solaris when he could exist in the past, present, and future? Wiz: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver won because they could attack Solaris in all three “areas” of time. Beerus may not have time travel, but there is another way to take out Solaris, via wiping out the entire space-time continuum. Boomstick: You may be wondering, "How could Beerus wipe out a whole space-time continuum and take out Solaris?" Wiz: Well, two instances show this is possible. When Beerus and Goku clashed in Episode 12 of Dragon Ball Super, Old Kai stated that if they clashed a few more times, the Universe would be destroyed and turned into a void of nothingness. For this to happen, the entire space-time continuum would need to be wiped out, as there would still be something left if only the physical matter of the universe was destroyed. Boomstick: If you’re still skeptical about that first incident, there’s a time much later where Vados, the sister of Whis from Universe 6, stated that if 2 gods of destruction fight, referring to Beerus and Champa, both Universes 6 and 7 would be destroyed. Wiz: Yes. And although Old Kai said Goku and Beerus would die too, Beerus was not at full power at that time. Also, when Vados said that Universes 6 and 7 would be destroyed, she said nothing about the gods of destruction dying too, implying that Beerus could survive, especially since Newton’s 3rd law of physics states that every action has an equal opposite reaction, so Beerus should survive the force of his punches. Boomstick: The difference with Solaris is that he has a giant weak spot which is MUCH weaker than the rest of his body, and his space-time destruction is more hax than AP. Also, Solaris is only FTL+, while Beerus is MFTL+. Wiz: Because of this, Beerus is billions to trillions of times faster than Solaris, in travel and reaction speed, so Beerus could easily dodge Solaris’ attacks and attack him before Solaris can do anything. Boomstick: Solaris may have had the superior hax and AP, but when you’re fighting someone who outclasses you everywhere else and can pretty much bypass your greatest defense, there’s not much you can do. You could say Solaris really went out with a bang! Wiz: The winner is Beerus. Polls Who are you rooting for? Beerus Tabuu Solaris Did you agree with the results? Yes No Unsure If you disagree, who should have won? Solaris Tabuu Trivia *This is Paleomario66's first Battle Royale. Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Silver the Hedgehog VS Darth Vader Explanation Blog Link here . Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Reality Warper Duel